taylor suquared
by 13swiftyx
Summary: it's a love story that revolves taylor swift and taylor lautner that stared off from the set of valentine's days but conflicts and differnces will com in between because of taylor swift hidden secret.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one **

Taylor swift POV

I was thrilled walking on set of Valentine's Day; finally I get to act in a movie with my idols I mean Bradley copper, Julie Roberts and many more.

I remember when I got phone call from the director saying if I want to take part in the movie. I was so excited so I immediately said yes without

hesitation but then he said that it's just a small role but that didn't change my mind. He explained my role and emailed me the script, my role was

Felicia a teenage high school girl madly in love with the jock boyfriend Willy who is played by Taylor lautner. I knew there will be bit confusion

because of our names, as I walked to the high school where the scenes are shot I got hold by the director. "Taylor so glad you're here, so there

is you script for this scene and the hair and makeup guys are on their ways till they come you should meet Taylor I mean the other one" the

director laughed, I won't lie and say I wasn't nervous meeting Taylor I mean I'm kinda a twilight fan and team Jacob. "Hey Taylor come here" the

director called out Taylor; he was running in laps with his shorts and sleeveless shirt. I felt nervousness in my stomach I had a weird feeling. He

looked back and smiled making his way to me, "Taylor meet Taylor" the director said, we both laughed. "okay I'll leave you both alone because if

I leave these morons camera men alone they will ruin the whole set so excuse me" director left us alone, "so I guess they will be a bit confusion

with our names, huh?" Taylor joked smiling, his smile made me even more nervous. "Yeah that was exactly what was I thinking when I was on

the set."I said, "Okay I'll be honest to avoid the awkwardness I'm kinda a fan of your music so I was nervous to meet you" did he just say that?

I was stunned. "Oh my god, I was nervous about meeting because I'm huge twilight fan" we both laughed shyly, "To be honest you don't look

like the girl who's in to vampire stuff." He said leaning on the wall, "really? Well you don't look like the guy who likes country music" I said smiling,

he bit his lips then said "so you're telling me that vampire interest you?" he raised his eyebrows, "you're telling me that me singing break up

songs interest you and for you information vampires are not the ones who interest werewolf's do." I froze, was I flirting with him? I didn't even

realize that but I knew he liked it because he gave in a flirty smile "Taylor hair and makeup are here" one of the crew yelled, "Well I better go get

my hair and makeup done" Taylor joked "yeah tell her to curly it for change" I giggled walking away to get my hair done, obviously they meant

me. Taylor was not I expected to be, his really mysterious but isn't mysterious what always broke my heart? Joe was mysterious and ended up

breaking my heart over the phone in 27 second phone call. I mean it was really hard to get over him, or did I? I thought for a second. I really didn't know.

Taylor Lautner POV

I walked off the set; I sat on one of the benches when I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder I look back and it was Jason, I didn't know

he was going to make it to LA "yo man wass up?" he said giving me a half hug, "dude I didn't even think you'll make it" I said excitedly, Jason is

one of the closes people I had in this business. He is like DJ and music producer, "how is it to play a human for a movie no offensive man but

playing a dog is not really realistic" he smiled stupidly, "first of all I didn't start yet second of all I don't play a DOG I play a WEREWOLF, don't let

any of twilight fans hear you say it's not realistic they technically they will murder you." "Jeez, your right their everywhere now a days" he said

looking around which made me laugh. "So where is the girl your acting with?" he winked at me. "Well..." I was about to tell him when Taylor cut

me off when she called "Taylor" she yelled making her way to me, Jason opened his mouth. "Umm hey," she said waving at Jason "Oh my god,

you are working with Taylor swift?" he said looking at me, I know what was next was bad correction horrible. "You should know he LOVES your music, like his headphones are on 24/7 playing your songs and I'm Jason by the way." I felt like literally ripping his head off, " oh nice to meet

you and he did mention to me he was a fan." She said so softly, eyeing on me which I have to admit made my face flush. "A fan? Are kidding me

he is like obsessed with you" here I knew he took it so far "you know Jason I think Taylor wanted to tell me something, ALONE" I said loudly, "oh yeah sure, privacy" he looked at her then winked at me. Taylor looked down smiling and then turned red. "So what is it?" I asked to avoid

awkwardness "oh yeah right, umm the director said we will start the scene soon" "oh okay lets go then" I replied quickly, we started to walk to

the set, there was a bit of a awkward silence which I hate. "Umm my friend Jason was exaggerating" I said breaking off the silence. "I'm sure he

was" she said sarcastically, "I mean I'm not really obsessed like he described me I was, making me sound like a creep or something" she

laughed at my statement "its okay, to fan girl sometimes. Tell you what I'll give you an autograph or something after the scene" I just loved her sense of humor that comes naturally, "really an autograph?" I looked at her as her gleamed when she smiled. "You right that not enough, you

might get something better." She said walking off to the set, I paused what did she just say? Something better? What did she mean? I asked myself but one thing I knew for sure, there is something about her that I like.

** hey guys hope you like it tell me your reviews and ideas i really hope you liked it - shouq x**


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor swift POV

We were almost done with the first scene, which is where I give Taylor his gift. When we finished I couldn't help

thinking about things that I have been going on lately, I really needed to talk to someone. So as we finished the

scene I straight way called selena. "Hey Tay" she said cheerfully said, selena always been that person close to

me in this business she was defiantly a person I trust. "Hey sel " I said "how's the movie catching up?" "Good I

guess" then she started humming "I see what's going on here, Taylor don't tell me you're still thinking about

Joe" wow she read my mind "what I'm I suppose to do sel, I really loved that jerk." I had that dejected feeling

when ever I thought of him. "Oh Tay, do I have to remind you what that jerk did?" I could actually picture her

saying that with her pissed reaction. Which mad her cute. "Come on forget about that depressing topic, so tell

me how is working with the hot werewolf?" she said with that suspense in her tone. "Which happens to be your ex" I smirked, "seriously Tay? It's not like I sit in the corner crying my eye balls out wondering why it ended,

clearly we had no chemistry and we really wanted to be JUST friends besides there is a lot going right now and

lautner is least of my concern." I knew something was going on with selena, "oh really? Who got it off your

mind? I guess the new person in your life" I teased her "ha-ha Taylor you won't turn the tables on me, so how is

he?" I hate it when selena does that, knowing exactly what my move is. "He's nice and charming." She made that 'owww ' sound, "I see some sparks fly" "no sparks fly selena, he's really sweet" she laughed "sure thing,

any way honey it's okay to flirt and be happy which in other words called MOVING ON give him a chance" her

words stroked me, she's right I have been all locked up with this Joe thing and all he did was hurt me, he moved

on why can't I? "Yeah sure, I got go now selena" "bye Tay take care of yourself" "you too" I hanged up; Joe is

the past I thought to myself. "Hey Taylor" I heard the director calling my name, "I'm coming" I looked back I saw

Taylor, in his short standing next to the director looking down at his script then at me smiling, _give him a chance _her voice resounded in my mind. I smiled and walked to them.

Taylor lautner POV

How graceless this day can get it? I thought as the director told me that this is the scene where I make out with

Taylor. "She doesn't know" the director said, I was shocked. So I just go kiss her without her knowing, she

already think I'm creep. "Oh…" "I'm just kidding" the director said laughing at me. "Chill man, she knows" I

laughed nervously. "Taylor here" he pointed at Taylor. "Okay so let's start" the director said, Taylor smiled.

"Nervous?" she asked smiling, "not really" I lied, I was so damn nervous. "ACTION" the director yelled out. So

the talking scene went by smoothly it was the making out part which nervous me. The moment finally arrived,

Taylor was so closed to me and then she came even closer till my lips met hers. I got this unusual feeling I never

got before, her lips were soft and sweet. The moment was magical. "CUT! Good job guys" the director yelled, we

both pulled away and had a moment a silence "that's all for today, and yeah Taylor how's song working out? You have to record tomorrow" the director addressed Taylor "oh yeah it's all done, so who will listen to it?" Taylor

said, "Wait, your singing the soundtrack for the movie?" I asked happily, I mean Taylor swift singing it! "Yeah sort

of" she blushed "you know what, lautner go with her to the studio tomorrow" we both looked at each other, "I don't really th-" he cut me off. "No, no you should go, I mean someone should hear it even though I it is

amazing" he looked at Taylor, "yeah sure" I smiled, then the director walked away leaving us alone. "So meet me in starbucks at 7am sharp" she said walking away "what? 7am?" she looked back "Be on time sleepy head" she yelled smiling that beautiful smile.

**hey guys, i'm sorry this one is short but i promise i'll make the next one long :) so how is it so far? tell me your reviews. hope you like iy 3 - shouq x**


End file.
